Broken Promises
by Lemon Berry
Summary: A certain girl left to America long ago, due to a harsh truth. She returns to go to a public school with a fake name. She has fame, fortune and many special talents, but she can't help but feel unsatisfied because of a him. She feels cold and bitter after his promise and love was broken. But will she change when she meets him after so long? Or will the promise be forgotten forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Lemon Berry here with my second Shugo Chara fanfiction! Yay! Actually, my first fanfiction is still going, the updating is gonna make me go crazy. Anyways, I had this idea for a while now, I hope you guys like it! Feel free to give me any recommendations! :D R&R!**

Amu's POV:

Hi. I'm Amu. Hinamori Amu. I moved here to America from Japan after some…harsh stuff happened. I _was_ (Ah hem, WAS) a normal student adjusting to my life in America (you know, language…and…well, mostly language) when I got popular. Since I'm so popular right now, I bet you probably know me, but I'll tell you anyways. Clover in the Wind. My stage name. Why Clover? Well you know, a lucky four-leaf clover and my four talents. Ah, right, I was explaining. Talent one: I'm very athletic. Sometimes I appear on sport channels just as a bonus, or I'm a cheerleader for a sports team. Talent two: I am very artistic. Artistic as in art like painting and drawing and crafts, and also music. People _buy _my art. Amazing, huh. Or I sometimes perform music in the beginnings of concerts. Talent three: I cook awesome food. I can cook the most advanced dishes, or sometimes I'm a guest cook on cooking shows. Now, talent four, my main talent: I sing. Everything started with that. Singing. It's a full-time thing while the others are more of side-stuff-when-I-get-time-to-do.

Everything started when I was just singing in the park quietly while looking at my phone. When I got ready to leave, I found a huge crowd of people around me listening. They all smiled and clapped, congratulating me at my wonderful voice. After that, I stopped by the park after school a lot to sing for my "fans". One day, after I finished my performance, this super formal looking guy came up to me and offered me a chance to become a singer and blah blah blah, you get the gist. And now, here I am.

Anyways, after being a normal student in America for a while, I became popular. (So popular that I can't even use my real name) Don't get me wrong, it's awesome but…you get the feeling you're cut off from the world. I don't know why, but recently, that's been getting to me. Maybe the manager caught a sign of that in my singing or something. Which is good, because…I get to go to a normal school! It's been so long! I haven't gone to a normal school since like…before _that _happened. Ah hem, well, I'm really excited. Oh and, in case you're wondering, I'll have a fake name while I'm there. I'll be Hatsuka Hoshimi **(A/N: P.S. That's last name then first name). **Nice name… I'm supposed to keep silent about everything. I can make friends (Pssh, that's the point) but I can't reveal anything to them.

My manager is afraid I'll see some of my old friends. My friends from Japan. Especially…that friend… Eh heh heh. Anyways, we've been told some of my friends moved to America after a while too. Not because of me, they didn't know I was in America. But the point is, even with a fake name and all; they _will _know it's me. And I'll be awful at lying and saying "No, what the heck are you talking about?" because I'm actually really happy to see them. …Stop staring at me like that! Wait…you're asking me who _that _friend is. …? A friend. Now, now! I'll be going to my new school tomorrow! I already got my new uniform!

~The Next Day~

I woke up with a jolt. I was sweating, my blanket had fallen off my bed and my pillow was all the way across the room. I sat up and took a deep breath. _Nightmare? _I tried to remember what had happened in my nightmare. Then everything hit me. It wasn't exactly a nightmare. It was more of a flashback. A nightmarish flashback. I remember when I parted with him. When he promised he'd come back for me. I remembered the years I waited. It killed me. I thought he was the one who completely understood me. I thought he was the only one who wouldn't hurt me. The end told differently. He hurt me the most. He left me here to rot while he was doing whatever. I thought I'd found my true love. But did I? No. He probably found someone better, forgot our promise, and to top it all off, he probably forgot _me. _He changed me. Forever. I'll never be the same sweet, lovable Amu anymore. Never.

I jumped out of bed when I realized how late it was. I was thinking of waking up an hour earlier but…guess not. I got dressed, brushed my teeth, and grabbed a waffled and ran out the door before any of the maids could offer me a ride in the limo.

First day of school, here I come.

**Dun dun dun, who is the awful person that caused Amu's heartbreak!? :O Okay, I know you guys all know. I'll try to update soon! Bai bai!~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Whew...Pretty excited about this story so in my opinion, I updated pretty quickly :) I'll shut up now, ENJOY! :D R&R!**

**Chapter 2**

Amu's POV:

"Nice to meet you all." I said, flashing everyone a nice angelic smile. There's already been some whispering about how I looked like 'Clover in the Wind'. But the tension died down when the teacher introduced me as Hatsuka Hoshimi.

"Hatsuka-san, please sit at the empty desk next to Mashiro-san. Mashiro-san, please raise your hand!"

I saw small hand shot up into the air. I felt my body temperature rising. _This is the Mashiro-san _I _know, is it…? _I walked towards the small hand and stifled a gasp. It was Rima. I felt my old friend's gaze on me. I gave her a nervous smile and sat down.

"Alright, class…" The teacher began her talking. Blah blah blah.

A note showed up on the corner of my desk, from the left, where Rima was. It read:

_Hey you, I know you ,don't I? What's my name?_

I mentally smiled; Rima is still the same old Rima. I scribbled a reply- _I know your name, but do you know mine?_ - and put it on her desk. As she read it over, she smiled and scribbled a reply back.

_AMU!_

_Nice to see you again :)_

_Where have you been!?_

_America._

_Duh. Whatever, the moment this class ends, I'm gonna tackle you with a hug that may be the end of your life._

_Looking forward to it ;)_

~Teacher talks….CLASS ENDS!~

"A-…HOSHIMI!"

And, there's my death hug. Thanks for not revealing my identity, Rima. Pssh. We exchanged death hugs and then exchanged some information. It seems that Rima and Nagihiko moved to America at their second year of middle school. Tadase and Yaya were still in Japan.

"So…Rima, is…_he _here?"

There was a bit of a silence. Rima was one of the two people that knew what happened. I think I made a good decision about the two people I told it to, except I had to hold them back from trying to kill _him_.

"Er…" Rima twiddled her fingers, "Yes?"

"Hi."

"Hi."

"THE FUDGE, HE'S HERE?!"

Rima seemed to be lost in a distance. Who knows if she did that on purpose or not? Then she suddenly smiled sheepishly and said, "Sorry, Hoshimi…Gotta run!"

And here I am. Standing here like an idiot after yelling out loud. Really loud. Then, I see where Rima was looking in her distant look. It was him. He was really here. After all these years. He's standing right there. Just right there. Like, a few feet away from me. Closer..closer…oomph.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

Great, he just bumped into me.

I lift up my head and look at him. He stops from picking my stuff and stares back at me.

"Amu…?"

"What?"

He shakes his head as if clearing his head, "Oh sorry, I'm mistaking you for someone else."

He hands me my stuff and nods at me, apologizing one more time. Then he walks away. I just stay standing there, frozen. _He remembers me? _I run into the bathroom and lock myself in a stall, ignoring the bell as it rang, showing the next class just started. I put my hands on my head, trying to put the lid back onto the bottle of awful memories.

_Flashback:_

_I blink back tears as he walks away. His last words to me still echo in my mind, "I'll be back, Amu, I promise. Wait for me." _

_"Ikuto!" I could tell he heard me, but didn't turn back, for both of our sakes. _

_That was their last meeting. I never heard from him again. Never. It's not as if Inever tried to contact him. I already tried calling, mailing, emailing, texting, even sending photos! What else could I do? If he didn't want to reply, then so be it. A year had passed, if it's been that long, he probably forgot his promise. I mean, who knows when you can visit when you join an orchestra. But if you happen to not be able to fulfill that promise, why not make it up by at least _replying _to me? _

_I waited. For my most recent birthday, I sent him an invitation. Did he reply? No. Did he come? No. But did I wait? Yes. I sat on the couch all night, cuddling the stuffed blue-furred cat he gave me as our parting present. I hoped that he was just late because of some issues. But the next morning, no one came either. I'd reached my limit, my breaking point. I broke. I could be fixed. But I'd never be the same, no matter how hard you try to fix something; some things just won't ever be the same again. I didn't eat, I hardly slept, I skipped classes and stopped trying to get good grades. My family got worried, so eventually we moved to America, hoping the new environment would help. And it did. I got better until I was _almost _as good as new. But I'd still break down if anyone mentioned him. I became pretty cold and bitter towards love. But who could blame me? _

_End of Flashback_

I jolted back to reality. My teeth were chattering, I was shivering, my heart was racing, and my fists were clenched tight and sweating.

I slowly stood up and walked out of the bathroom. As I walked to my class, I bumped into someone _again _as I wiped my eyes from the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Sorry…" I muttered. I walked to my class again without looking to see if the person was alright.

"Wait!" A hand grasped my arm. I flinched at the familiar touch and turned my head slowly, as if the hand belonged to a monster (which isn't far from the truth, considering the breakdown I just had).

"Ah…" It was Ikuto. He let go and rubbed his neck in embaressment, "Sorry…again. It's just…I _know _I know you…It's just…"

"Well, I don't know you. Now please leave me alone." I regarded him coldly.

I gave him a slight nod and walked away.

**Dun dun dun, now you know most of her past! :D Okay. Okay. I'll try to update ASAP! :) Feel free to read my other story: The Interesting Thieving Incident! (Also trying to update ASAP) It's also Amuto based. I like Amuto :) Anyways, yep, hope you guys liked this!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nothing to say!~ Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

Ikuto's POV:

I sat in class, trying to remember. Trying to think. Trying to clear my mind. I knew that girl back there…

_Flashback:_

_I look at who I bumped into. I stop picking up the person's stuff and stare at her._

_"Amu…?"_

_"What?"_

_I shake my head, embarrassed, "Oh sorry, I'm mistaking you for someone else."_

_End of Flashback_

The first thought I had was _Amu. _I mean, who else has bubblegum pink hair like her's? But then again, she looks totally different too. The Amu I knew didn't look so…perfect. But it's been like…what, 3 years? More? People change. I guess if she saw me she wouldn't know me either.

I raised my hand and asked the teacher to go to the bathroom. She glared at me a little before giving me her permission. I walked out of the classroom and towards the bathroom. Not really bathroom. I just need to clear my mind, and the teacher blabbering on and on doesn't exactly help.

And I bumped into someone _again. _

"Sorry…" the person muttered.

I glanced at who I bumped into. And it was the same pinky from before.

"Wait!" I grasped her arm. She flinched at my touch.

"Ah…" I let go and rubbed my neck in embarrassment from suddenly grabbing onto her, "Sorry…again. It's just…I _know _I know you…It's just…"

"Well, I don't know you. Now please leave me alone." Ooh…cold…

She gave me a slight nod before walking away.

Wow. Just wow. Fail number two of the day.

I feel guilty for what I did to Amu. "For the best." Everyone says "it's for the best" but is it truly? I got angry calls from Amu's friends after I left her. But I truly thought, "It's for the best."

First bad thing I did: Lie to her about my airplane departure time. I told her the right time, it's just that it was actually one day ahead of that time. I told Utau, my trustful sister (most of the time), the tell Amu the truth after I left. I don't know what else Utau told Amu. I'm still not sure why I lied about the time. Maybe I didn't want to see Amu's sad face when I left. Or maybe, I was just an awful person like that.

Second bad thing: I promised her I'd come back for her. Did I? No.

_Flashback:_

_"Ikuto…You're really going…to leave?" _

_I gave the pinkette a sad, sorrowful look, "Yeah…I just feel…I should find my dad if he's alive. To clear everything up."_

_I could see the clear hurt in Amu's eyes, but she managed to blink it away and give me a reassuring smile, "I understand. But come back okay? I'll be waiting."_

_"I will." I murmured, "I'll be back for you, I promise."_

_End of Flashback_

A little while after, I began to doubt myself. If I truly loved her, would I just leave her here like this? Am I truly the best one for her? As the months went by, I felt the guilt get heavier on my shoulders; I began to believe in my doubts more. I wasn't the right one for her. I should just stay away for a long time until she finds someone better.

At that time, the thought seemed so…reasonable…

I returned to Japan last year. Awful. Hateful words were thrown at me. "Why did you leave Amu like that?!" "How dare you hurt her like that?!" "Do you know what you've done?" Okay fine, hurtful _questions_.

It seemed like Rima had a clue where Amu left to. Apparently, she knew the reason why, but not where. I begged for weeks and finally Rima told me that Amu thought I forgot about her, cried for days, couldn't take it, and moved. Love lost people are always like that. They move because they can't stand their old home. Everything reminds them of their lost love. I guess that would mean Amu actually loved me.

Rima moved to America after a few months. She said it was because, "Oh, Japan has gotten boring, besides, I want to learn English." But I decoded it as, "Oh, I just can't stand it here without Amu. I think she left to America and I want to find her." I'm awed by their friendship. And so yeah! A few months after that, I moved here too! Rima told me where she was, told me the real reason she left Japan, and together! We search for Amu! Ah hem, sorry, I was just trying to sound courageous, I haven't really felt courageous in a long time.

But no luck. We never found Amu. But during our search, a teenage girl, around our age, got really famous. She had the same beautiful honey colored eyes as Amu and also that unique pink hair. Famous. Amu, famous? That's the only doubt. Besides, I couldn't just barge into the studio and walk up to that Clover in the Wind girl and ask, "Are you Hinamori Amu!?" Heh heh, no. So that would make 3 golden eyes, pink haired girls: Amu, Clover in the Wind, and that girl I bumped into. The pink triplet.

I stopped walking. I was already at the end of the school building, a few feet from the door. I walked back to my classroom. Opened the door to see everyone in pairs. Great, please don't tell me there's a history project.

"Ah…Tsukiyomi-san. You're _finally _back."

I pretend not to understand what he means.

"Anyways, we have a history project," _Great. _"and it's in pairs."

I look around at my friends. They were all already working with each other.

My teacher coughed, "Your friends already got a partner. We already picked partners while you were gone."

I look around, "Then who's my partner?"

The teacher sidesteps, "The new student. Hatsuka Hoshimi-san. She can fill you in on the project details. Please be nice, she's new."

I finally got a glance at this Hatsuka Hoshimi. And it was the same girl I bumped into twice. One pinky of the pink triplet.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait...again...! But there's a long weekend! Hopefully I can write a lot during this time. Anyways, ENJOY! Happy Thanksgiving!**

**Chapter 4**

_Recap:_

_Ikuto's POV: _

_I look around, "Then who's my partner?"_

_The teacher sidesteps, "The new student. Hatsuka Hoshimi-san. She can fill you in on the project details. Please be nice, she's new."_

_I finally got a glance at this Hatsuka Hoshimi. And it was the same girl I bumped into twice. One pinky of the pink triplet._

_End of Recap_

Amu's POV:

I widened my eyes.

"What!?" I blurt out. I immediately cover my mouth as I realize how rude it sounded. I mean, I have to admit I'm glad to do something with Ikuto again, but I guess I'm a little angry at him.

The teacher seems taken aback after my sudden outburst. He just coughed and walked away.

"So…" I glared at Ikuto, "What's this project...?"

"He gave a list of events and we pick one to do research on" I mutter.

Ikuto glanced at the list on the board. I scowled at him.

"What!" He snapped as he saw my scowl. "Whose house do we work at."

"No ones. We both do research, and then combine it. Done."

He rolls his eyes, "Then what's the point of _partners"_

"Exactly, there's no point."

"…Your house. Give me the address. Tomorrow after school."

I don't know why I gave him my address. Maybe I want him to see my house and remember.

~After School~

I ran back home as fast as I could. Oh, by the way, my family decided to have a normal house. Not a huge mansion. A normal house. Actually, we do have a mansion. But we use this house more. Besides, it's pretty suspicious to both look like an idol and have a mansion right? Well, yeah. I ran up stairs to my room and looked around. Darn it. There was a picture with us in it on my table. There was the stuffed blue cat. There was a picture of us as my desktop background. There were more stuffed cats all around, including a blue and pink one holding one heart together. I changed my desktop background to some random nature photography. I took all the cats and stuffed them under my bed. _Why are you hiding everything? _I didn't want him to remember? No, it would simply be too hard for me to bear. I gawked at my room. It looked pretty empty now. Who cares.

~Tomorrow After School~

Ikuto's POV:

I glanced at the little post-it Hoshimi wrote her address on. Her handwriting looked a bit familiar. Wonder why? I looked at the address of the current house, and then kept walking. I stopped at a bluish house.

Walk

Walk

Walk

Ring Doorbell.

"Coming!" I heard Hoshimi's voice.

The door opened and Hoshimi was there with a grin on her face. Her gigantic smile immediately turned into a frown as she saw me.

"Come in. Upstairs." She growled.

She stomped away upstairs. I closed the door behind me and followed her up.

Her room was rather…dull. Not dull…it's just, there's nothing there.

"Nice…room…" I say.

"Thanks." She muttered.

No one else was home. She probably told her parents to go somewhere so she wouldn't have to face the embarrassment of having a boy at her house.

I settle down on a pink beanbag chair.

"Ik-Tsukiyomi, the computer's over there. Go do research, I'll do it afterwards and add whatever you don't have."

Ooh, cold.

"You can call me Ikuto." I mutter, "How do you even know my name's Ikuto anyways."

"…The teacher said so."

I knew our history teacher never called anyone by their first name. In fact, pretty much all my teachers call us by our last names. She knows somehow, but I don't push it.

As I type out whatever info I can find, I occasionally sneak a glance at her to compare her and Amu.

Well 1, there's the hair and eyes. But this…Hoshimi looks more…perfect? Like every strand of hair took hours to perfect. Attitude…well, we'll find out.

"So…Hoshimi," I don't bother with the formal surname, I mean, she started out by calling me Ikuto, "How about we tell each other about ourselves…while doing the project?"

She muttered something under her breath like, _Why me…? _But she didn't glare or scowl so I started with some questions.

"What school did you go to before this?"

"…Home schooled."

"Wow, really? Do your parents teach you? You're totally a higher level than the rest of us!"

"…Yeah, I guess."

Mental note to self: Hoshimi is not talkative.

~~Sits in silence except for the sound of Hoshimi typing~~

I started doing my homework because well…I'm pretty sure Hoshimi would kill me if she found out I stared at her for like…an hour.

She stands up, "I have a lot now. I need to go to the bathroom, take a look at the stuff and add if you need to."

She walks out of the room, shutting the door loudly behind her. I get up, knocking my pencil off the table in the pencil. It rolls under Hoshimi's bed. I bend down and reach under, searching for it.

Instead, I feel something furry and fuzzy and soft and cuddly. I pull it out and gasp. I never thought I'd see this again. And there's no mistake. It's this one. No doubt.

**R&R. Thanks for reading! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so sorry for the wait! My other Shugo Chara story will be ending soon so I'll be able to update this one sooner. R&R!**

**Chapter 5**

Ikuto's POV:

I stared at the furry object in my hands. I never thought I'd see this again. I never thought I'd see the owner of this thing again. I was hoping to never see the owner again, well, maybe I did wish to see her, secretly. I held out the object farther away from me to check every part of it. Yep. It's this one. The one and only stuffie with a blue and pink kitty holding a heart together. And of course there heart said one thing: Love. Amu and I each got one of these. They're specially made so unless some other couple had the same exact idea as us, no one should have another one. I remember the final weekend we spent together was at the mall. We decided to buy something that we would both have. It was decided to be a pink and blue cat holding a heart together. The price…wasn't low…but we got it. And then the final day – at the airport – we coincidentally gave each other the same parting gift. Great minds think alike right? I got a pink kitty, she got a blue kitty. Cats. A thought hit me. If Amu has this, wouldn't she have that blue kitty too? Only one way to find out. I dug under her bed and found tons of other kitties. Amu secretly became a cat-lover? The kitty I gave her had the word Amuto sewed on the back. I smile to myself as I remembered her expression as she saw it. I feel around and finally find it. It wasn't as fuzzy as before but it was definitely the one.

Footsteps.

Dang it. I look behind me at all the kitties scattered around the room. I take a deep breath and all throw them back under the bed, muttering an apology to each kitty as I throw it.

As I throw the last one under, the door opens and Amu's standing there. She raises an eyebrow when she sees me on the ground.

"Look…" I start.

"Yes. Please explain."

"Uh…um…" I come up with the reason, which is actually true, "I dropped my pencil."

"Yes. Yes." She says sarcastically.

"And I think it rolled under your bed, I was just about to check."

I saw her flinch and swallow, but she quickly regained her calm, straight posture. Well, Amu has changed.

"Nah," she replies, "It's really dusty and dirty under there. I'll give you a pencil."

Yes. This is Amu. The cats aren't a coincident. She's hiding them.

"Okay then." I accept the plain #2 pencil she gives me.

We continue on our homework. When I finish, I decide to break the silence, "So…A-"

She whips around.

I cough, "Um…A fly was about to land on your shoulder." _Stupid, Ikuto! What the heck, a fly!?_

She seems to relax, "Well…okay."

"And…um…Hoshimi, don't you think we should get to know each other? I mean, we are partners and all…"

"Fine. You start."

"Well. I like cats. I play the violin. My dad's a famous violinist. Uh…Yeah. I have blue hair, as you can see."

"Interesting…I like…cats too…I like to…" I can tell she's thinking of things to say that would be completely opposite of Amu.

"I like to bake, draw, sing, and play sports."

Well that's definitely Amu. She sucked at pretty much all of those. But singing…I admit she sang pretty well.

Amu's POV:

No way. Did he look under my bed while I was gone? No, we was going to. But not yet. He didn't.

What?! Now he's asking me to tell about myself!? Is he purposely making my life hard, or what? I think about the Amu he knew…I sucked at sports, drawing, and cooking and stuff. I got it! I'll just name Clover of the Wind's skills!

Ikuto's POV:

"Oh you have the same skills have Clover of the Wind. That's cool."

"Yeah I may become famous and replace her." She says sarcastically.

"Wow. Amazing. I may be talking to a future-famous person right now!" I gasp in fake astonishment.

"Yes. So for a limited time only, I'm offering a free autograph!"

"Oh yes! Please, I beg you, Clover of the Wind Jr., please!"

She rolls her eyes, "Oh please, Jr.? I need a new name."

"Mm…" We both think for a while.

"The Pink Cat." I blurt out.

She flinches, as if realizing her let down her wall for too long. She put it back up immediately. The laughter died from her eyes. Her smile turned into a frown. She turned away, back to the computer.

"That's stupid," she snaps, "We're suppose to be doing research."

A glass way. It's breakable. It's see-through. I can see the true Amu hiding in there, dying to come out and change her life, return the joy into it. But she won't break that wall. It'll stay there. So I have to break it. But she has to help too.

**Thanks for reading! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Really sorry for the wait! This was already written earlier today but I couldn't get into my account (not username or password problems, I couldn't even go to the login page). So here it is! Merry Christmas! Or Happy Christmas, and a Merry New Year!**

**Chapter 6**

Amu's POV:

Dang it, Ikuto is being too…Ikuto-like. Ikuto was the only person who I wasn't afraid to be myself in front of. He was the only person who would understand and help me with my problems. And now, it's the whole cycle over again. He can break my wall. And before long, our whole relationship will be back, except that this time it'll be with Hoshimi. Honestly, I can't say I have much against that. However, if our relationship truly returns to what it was, I don't think I can keep that secret anymore.

And the Pink Cat…That truly hit a nerve. I wonder if he thinks I am Amu. I mean, pink hair is rare right? I've only seen it on me, Hoshimi, and Clover of the Wind. Yeah. Basically me, me, me.

Ikuto's POV:

I left her house after we finished doing a decent amount of research. I'd probably have to come over again; I can't say I'm against that.

But what do I do now? I know the secret she's been keeping from me. Am I suppose to tell her? Why won't _she _tell _me_?

I get back home and pull out my own special cat. It's pretty dusty since I've been trying to ignore it so I'd forget about Amu. It isn't easy being apart from the one you love while all your surroundings remind you of her in one way or the other.

I lay on my bed. And stare. I have no idea what to do. Then an idea pops up. I should probably tell her. Just to save from any problems that may happen in the future. I take out my phone and look for her contact. The phone number she gave me was different from her old one. I wonder what would happen if I called her old one…

And so, out of curiosity, I do.

Amu's POV:

My cell rings. It's my old one. I only gave the number of my new one to old classmates, just so they can't compare it with my old phone number. I nearly drop my phone when I see the caller (not that anything would have happened, considering the awesome case I have). Ikuto. Why is he calling me now? Does he know I am Hoshimi? Did he call to tell me? Is he going to ask me where I am and visit me? Last minute, I pick it up and stay silent.

Ikuto starts, "Hello? Amu, are you there?"

"…"

Ikuto whines, "Amu…"

"…"

"Amu, are you there?" he asks in a teasing tone.

"Amu is currently unavailable. She will call you back soon. Please leave a message after the beep. BEEP!"

"Oh okay. Hey Amu. How are you doing? Long time no…talk. Where do you live now? Or are you still at the same house? Man, it's been a long time. Wonder what changed. If we _happen _to be close by, wanna meet up somewhere? I mean, the Christmas season is coming so we could do some shopping with each other. And for each other. You know my number, so if you hear this message and aren't too mad at me for some _random _reason, feel free to call back!"

He hung up. I am so pissed right now. I don't know why. Maybe it's that he finally calls me _now. _Maybe it's that this timing is just way too coincidental with the Hoshimi thing. It's all the timing! Either Ikuto knows everything and is gonna tell me what he knows and ask me for more info _or _he's just clueless and decides to call at the worst time ever.

I decide to send a text message, not taking the risk of having to have a conversation with him if I called.

Texts:

me: Hi Ikuto, great to finally hear from you! How're you doing?

5 minutes later

Ikuto: Oh great, Amu! I'm doing great. Sorry it took so long to call you, I just, couldn't find the time. Oh by the way, your voice recording is funny. ;)

Me: Aw, thanks. So you said you wanted to meet up?

Ikuto: Yeah. Can you?

Me: Sure, I can. Where do you live, if it's close enough, I can meet up with you.

Ikuto: *insert Ikuto's address*

Me: A little far, but okay. I'll just go to your house?

Ikuto: Yeah we can go to the mall afterwards from there.

Me: Great! See you then!

Before I closed our chat, I saw the _Ikuto is typing _thing, he was probably gonna ask for my address but I am no way giving it to him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Happy New Year's Eve! Or New Years! Depends when you see this. This chapter...mm...not much drama. But a lot in the next chapter. But Ikuto and Amu meet as themselves :) So enjoy!**

**Chapter 7**

Ikuto's POV:

We both know who each other are now. Except she knew the whole time. She knew _everything _from the start, I was the one that was oblivious to everything, and it wasn't my fault. Either way, we're going to see each other now. And we're either going to immensely hate each other, or it'll be a very loving reunion.

My phone lights up beside me on the bed. It's Amu.

_Is this Saturday alright?_

I reply back instantly.

_Perfect._

Amu's POV:

I'm totally regretting this now. I don't know how I'll see Ikuto. I don't know what expression I should have on my face. I don't know if I should bring a gift. And I don't know how I should react.

***Saturday***

My finger hesitates on the doorbell. I wonder if he lives alone. I'm guessing so, I doubt his whole family moved to America with him. _Gah, screw this. _I press the doorbell.

I hear footsteps echo through the apartment as he says, "Coming!" I stare at the door, wondering when it'll open to reveal him behind it. It's honestly not how I hoped our reunion would be. I didn't wish it'd be like this, his voice doesn't make me wanna cry, seeing him won't even make me want to run to him and embrace him. All because I've already seen him. Without him knowing.

At last, the door opens, slowly at first. When it opens, he gives me a warm smile. _He knows. _There's no, "Ah! You're Hoshimi!" "You're my partner for the project!" "You go to my school!" But still, he opens his arms, inviting me into a hug. I'm a little reluctant, but refuse to show that, so I do hug him. I don't want to, but after I'm in his arms, I realize how much I've longed to be back in his protective arms. To have him beside me with his teasing remarks. How I've longed to have the love of my life with me again. When we separate, I shake my head. Despite how much I want to love him and have things return to the old times, we have to clear…_that _up first.

"Hey, Amu."

"Hi, Ikuto."

"What's up?"

"The sky."

He smirks, "Still the same sarcastic Amu, huh?"

It's as if we see each other everyday.

"Wanna come in? Or just go directly to the mall?"

"To the mall." _I want to see your house! _, another voice in me whines.

"Right." He steps out of the house and I take step back. I look up at the sky as he locks the door; the sky is blue and cloudless. It's a wonderful day to have a picnic or something, it's a wonderful day that's going to be ruined by our reunion.

"You know," he says, which drags me out of my beautiful-sky-looking-session, "I was hoping our reunion would be more touching than you giving me a sarcastic remark."

I roll my eyes, "I hugged you. That's new."

"What about a kiss?"

"You're really pushing it."

"Alright, let's go then."

Despite our comfortable, casual conversation, there's still that awkwardness lingering around the air, we walk to the elevator in silence, the silence proves the point. _Ding. _He puts his hand over one side of the door as I walk in, in case it might close. He slips in himself in after me and presses the ground floor.

"So…have you been in touch with anyone from Japan?"

His question takes me by surprise; I guess he still wants to play the little act, "I've been talking to Rima, and Utau occasionally."

That's a lie. I've never contacted anyone, afraid they'll drown me in their questions. But I have been talking to Rima, though that's a no-brainer since we go to the same school.

Forget this, I'm gonna slowly drop the act, "So did you find your father after all those _years_?" I put all the betrayal I felt into that last word. He turns to me in slight shock, hurt shows everywhere on his face, but he quickly recovers and turns away, "Yeah. Then I moved to America." _Actually I was at Japan first, and then came to America after I couldn't find you. _He didn't say that, but that was what he meant. Just like I didn't say, _So did you find your father after all those years while I cried myself to sleep each night? _Or something along those lines.

The elevator door opens and he leads me to a motorcycle.

"Nice…" I whisper.

"Here…" he hands me a helmet, "You can sit behind me." He gets on and pats the spot behind me. I get on and put the helmet on.

"Hang on," he smirks, "Tightly." He adds, after a moment of thought.

I wrap my arms around his waist, loosely because I don't want to get too clingy (fine, I _want to _but I _shouldn't_) But my grip tightens a lot when we start moving.

"Stop going so fast! We aren't in a rush!" I yell over the wind created by our speed.

"I usually go way faster!" he yells back.

"This isn't even safe!" I mutter as we stop at a light.

He knocks on his helmet with his knuckles, "We got helmets. And I _did _tell you to hang on tightly, if I remember correctly."

I curse under my breath as the light turns green.

***At the mall***

"So…Ikuto, did your parents move to America with you?"

"Nah, my dad is actually still a traveling violinist. And Utau has her career at Japan, and my mom just doesn't really want to move, I guess Japan has memories for her." _Just like me, except I wanted to move because I couldn't bear the memories._

"Then who do you have to do Christmas shopping for?"

He smirks, "You."

I blush and for a second, things seem normal, "It's probably not the best idea to buy a gift for me while I'm right here."

"What about your parents? And sister."

"Japan."

"Well, then who to shop for?"

"Rima. You."

He suddenly turns to me, a little shocked that I even mentioned Rima.

Against my will, I reply coldly, "Drop the act Ikuto. You broke my heart. And things will never be the same. We mind as well get that talk over with."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! Nothing much to say, so I'll go directly to the story. I know my chapters are short...but my chapters are just like that :-| I'll try to make them longer...**

**Chapter 8**

Amu's POV:

Ikuto looked at me blankly, but it wasn't long before hurt filled his eyes, along with something else...regret?  
"So you know I'm Hoshimi." I say.  
He nods.  
"Why didn't you tell me you knew? I could have stopped with the whole acting like strangers thing."  
His eyes narrow, "Why didn't YOU tell me who you were when you came? You knew who I was from the start. I didn't have some secret identity. My name was right there, and the teacher even put you next to me."  
"I was supposed to keep my identity a secret; you think I have a fake name just for my amusement?! And I didn't exactly want to talk to you either. In fact, I don't even remember what stupid idea made me agree to this meeting up in the first place!"  
He keeps speaking as if I didn't say the last part, "Why did Rima know then?"  
"How do you know I told her?"  
He rolls his eyes, "Oh so your best friend would just become your best friend again? Rima doesn't befriend easily, she came to America to find you because you were the one that broke her cold wall. Those walls went up immediately after you left, and no one can break them again. Except you."  
Something snaps inside me, I never knew I caused pain for anyone I left. _Didn't you leave because you couldn't deal with the pain when Ikuto left you? _Gods, my mistake...I have to apologize to her…she even came to America just for me!  
"Don't bring Rima into this."  
Silence greets us. Yipee. He points to a nearby bench and we sit down, this is gonna take a while…  
"So Amu, why'd you leave Japan?"  
I hiss, "Why do you think?"  
"Because I left you." he said it so quietly I had to lean in the hear it. Each word was coated with a thick layer of guilt, like he was truly sorry for what he did.  
"You said you'd be back," I whispered, "So I waited. Three years. I rejected everyone, I waited, and I still am."  
I bit my lip, trying to keep tears from falling.  
He finally looked at me in the eyes, "I was hoping you'd find someone else. Or at least wouldn't kill yourself waiting for me. I thought it was for the best. But guilt ate me away, still. So I went back to Japan last year, you weren't there. Instead, your friends yelled at me." He gave a humorless laugh before continuing, "Rima told me she thought you went to America. So we both came here, hoping to find you." he gave me a smile, "Rima went through a lot, thank her."  
A tear slipped out of my eye, "You think I didn't go through a lot? Everything was a constant memory of you. I stopped trying in school, stopped eating, blocked out everyone. My parents moved me to America, and it helped. But I'm never going to be the same."  
I noticed that I stood up while speaking, ready to walk away. Ikuto's still sitting, avoiding my glance. I turn around to see people around us staring. A live, dramatic love story right in front of you, pssh. But still: Eavesdroppers.  
"Amu-" he reached his hand out to me but I slapped it away.  
"Thanks for inviting me, or maybe the other way around, but I'll be leaving now." I walked away, trying to block out the constant callings of my name. _You still have to do a project with him. And he's not gonna just leave the school. _I really hate how I argue with little voices inside of me.  
"Amu." His hand grabs a hold of my wrist. I try to shake away but he's always been stronger than me. I knew we should have just continued as normal classmates. At least I wouldn't have to go through this.  
"I want to forgive you." I murmur without turning to look at him, "Especially since now I know I did the same thing to Rima. But when I remember how I felt, I just can't. We'll just be classmates. Like we had no past." He grip loosens and I'm about to walk away when his hands move to my face and kisses me. I ignore the squeals in the background and kiss him back. I don't want to, but a part of me has wanted this for years. His lips are soft against mine, just like they were years ago on my cheek. He breaks away, his hands on each side of my shoulder. I give him a sad look in the eyes, turn away, and leave. It's like my bodies functioning by itself. I don't want to leave. I want to run back to him and scream that I missed him and I want him to be with me now and…I just want to stop fighting, even if it meant forgetting the past. And maybe that's how it'll be, because this time, there's no one calling me back for another explanation.


End file.
